clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
School
The School ''' (also known as '''Club Penguin University, or CPU for short) is a learning institution in Club Penguin, located nearby the Mine Shack and Stadium, penguins are able to learn about various topics. First opened after the Monsters University Takeover, the School has since replaced the Recycling Plant. The School is divided into two sections, one being a general classroom, and the other being a cafeteria. A hallway goes through the width of the room, with adjoining lockers. Two doors, on either side of the hallway, lead to other locations. The left door leads to the Stadium, while the right door leads to the Mine Shack. Changing decoration There are three parts in the room which change over time: *The chalkboard writing changes daily, based on the day of the week. *The food served in the cafeteria, as indicated by its banner, is different every day, from monday to sunday: fish burger, sushi, fish dogs, salad, pizza, soup, and spaghetti. *The teams' banners and colors are changed every week. Pins Parties 2013 *During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, the door that leads to the Stadium was blocked off because the Stadium was a water park. Water was also leaking under the door. *During the Medieval Party 2013, the room was turned into a wizard academy. The desks in the classroom had parchments, and quills on them, there was a large bookshelf, with a cage on top, containing fairies. There was also a pedestal with potions. The cafeteria was changed into a brewing area, with many potions, a giant cauldron, and ingredients on tables. A stairway led to the Wizard Library. *During the Halloween Party 2013, the room was turned into a vampire academy, in a similar vein to the Medieval Party. The classroom was similar to the wizard academy, although the desks were replaced with coffins, and the fairy cage and potions were absent. The cafeteria became a dining hall, covered in various candies. There was also a small kitchen with strange materials and vials. There was also a portrait in the hallway labeled "1st vampire". *During the Holiday Party 2013, it became a "Santa's workshop" where toys were manufactured. The classroom became a building station, where there were tables and chairs with various toys scattered about, and a conveyer belt along the wall. The cafeteria became Santa's room, with a writing desk and piles of letters, and a loft which housed a very long list, some toys, a fireplace, and a work desk. 2014 *During the Penguin Prom, the School was divided into a graduation ceremony (classroom) and prom (cafeteria). The graduation ceremony had folding chairs, all put in front of a stage, with a podium, and free Graduation Hats. The prom area had a tiled floor, with a cake and drinks on a table, a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, and two chairs for prom king and prom queen. There was also a stand for taking pictures. The entire room had many purple and white colored streamers and balloons. A purple carpet stretched through the hallway. *During the School & Skate Party, the School was made to much more closely resemble a real life school. The left side of the room was a front office, with computers for staff, filing cabinets, display shelves, and a printer. The right side was a small cafeteria with tables and chairs, vending machines, and a drinking fountain. A nearby door led to the Classroom. The hallway also was turned into a T-junction, with the north way leading to the Gym. The Team Sharks logo was also located in various spots. *During the Halloween Party 2014, the School was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the Merry Walrus Party, the School was decorated mostly the same as the previous year, although with minor adjustments. Also, the main colors were white and blue, like the rest of the party. Trivia *This room was first revealed at the Club Penguin Summit event in early 2013. *If the player throws a snowball in the classroom, it changes into a ball of paper, and if a snowball is thrown in the cafeteria, it becomes a slice of pizza. *If you get close to a locker, the locker door will open. *The changing menu in the cafeteria was mentioned in issue #441 of the Club Penguin Times. Gallery Sneak Peeks Polo tweet.png|Polo Field's tweet about the room. CP_School_Sketchgg.png|The concept art from the Club Penguin Summit convention. Clubpenguinschool-1372973050.jpg|A sneak peek of the exterior. CPSoundHound.png|A sneak peek of a classroom posted on SoundCloud. Exterior 2013 MedievalParty2013ConstructionSchoolExterior.png|Medieval Party 2013 construction MedievalParty2013SchoolExterior.png|Medieval Party 2013 OperationPuffleSchoolExterior.png|Operation: Puffle School_Holidays.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 PenguinPromSchoolExterior.png|Penguin Prom School&SkatePartySchoolExterior.png|School & Skate Party 2015 PiDaySchoolExterior.png|Pi Day TheFair2015SchoolExterior.png|The Fair 2015 Graphical Designs School.png|July 11, 2013 - Current Map Icons SchoolIcon.png|The School as seen on the map. Interior 2013 Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam School.png|Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Medieval Party 2013 construction School.png|Medieval Party 2013 construction Medieval Party 2013 School.png|Medieval Party 2013 Halloween Party 2013 construction School.png|Halloween Party 2013 construction Halloween Party 2013 School.png|Halloween Party 2013 Operation Puffle School.png|Operation: Puffle Holiday Party 2013 School.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 The Fair 2014 School.png|The Fair 2014 Penguin Prom School.png|Penguin Prom School & Skate Party School.png|School & Skate Party Halloween Party 2014 School.png|Halloween Party 2014 Merry Walrus Party School.png|Merry Walrus Party 2015 The Fair 2014 School.png|The Fair 2015 and Fashion Festival Names in other languages SWF *School *Music Nearby locations Category:2013 Category:Places